Bebê
by Katria Bloom
Summary: Sumário para por na colocação da fic Ela sabia o momento em que ele foi concebido…Um olhar da vida de Draco Malfoy pelos olhos da sua mãe...um pouco de Drarry. Não esquece de colocar angst e deathfic nos avisos


**Titulo:** Bebe

**Autor:** Draco Malfoy-Potter

**Tradutora**: Kirina Malfoy

**Beta da Tradução:** Ivi (ivinne)

**Avisos:** Angst e Deathfic.  
**Sumario: **Ela sabia o momento em que ele foi concebido…Um olhar da vida de Draco Malfoy pelos olhos da sua mãe...um pouco de Drarry.

Bebê 

Ela sabia o momento exato em que ele foi concebido. Tinha sido um dia tal como todos os de outubro, um sol alto e uma brisa fria. Ela esteve sentada na estufa, olhando para os jardins, quando aconteceu.

Houve uma sensação quente que a preencheu e ela simplesmente _soube_. Instintos maternos, ela presumiu. Contou ao seu marido e ele, no início, não acreditou nela, mas depois de ser examinada por um Medibruxo, foi confirmado.

Ela estava grávida de seu primeiro e, muito provavelmente, único filho. O seu marido simplesmente a parabenizou e informou que estaria ausente por um tempo. Algum assunto relacionado aos negócios. Ela estava realmente surpresa que ele tenha lhe comunicado isso, mas simplesmente assentiu e entrou na grande casa.

Por quase seis, dos noves meses, em que ela carregou o filho no ventre, ele foi sua única companhia. Estava sozinha com o seu filho por nascer, falando e cantado para ele como se estivesse ao seu lado. Não se atreveu a aventurar em dar lhe um nome, simplesmente o chamando de 'Bebê.'

Enquanto o seu ventre aumentava, ela via cada vez menos o marido e se descobriu mais feliz que alguma outra vez tivesse sido. Decidiu que não havia nenhum sentimento tão precioso como o de estar grávida e nunca se sentira tão completa como se sentia agora, com seu filho crescendo em seu corpo.

Aos oito meses de gravidez, ela foi acordada por pontapés frenéticos. Pressionando as palmas de suas mãos na sua grande barriga, ela sussurrou, "Fique calmo, pequenino. Tem a atenção da sua mãe."

Ela levantou camisa de seda do pijama e olhou para baixo, para o alto e estendido ventre, a pele alabastro da sua barriga, olhando enquanto pequenos pés pressionavam os lados.

"É dos fortes, Bebê. E teimoso, se os pontapés constantes forem alguma indicação."

Ela notou poucas horas mais tarde que havia marcas negras na sua barriga, num vago formato de um pequeno pé. Em vez de sentir a gentileza que viria com isso, ela simplesmente riu e disse, "Cansado de estar apertado aí, Bebê? Eu também ."

Estava sozinha quando a sua bolsa rompeu. Não contatou o marido, simplesmente reuniu algumas de suas coisas e foi para o hospital sozinha.

Foi um parto muito rápido. Uma hora após a sua chegada, ela estava segurando um bebê careca e muito rosado.

"Qual é o nome, Senhora?" Perguntou ,uma jovem e muito entusiasmada enfermeira, tocando no queixo do bebê, sorrindo.

"O nome dele é Draco," Veio a dura voz do marido da porta do quarto, "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Poderia, por favor, deixar-nos a sós?"

A enfermeira assentiu e rapidamente saiu do quarto, dando, enquanto saía, um nervoso olhar, primeiro ao homem e depois á outra mulher.

Ela o observou, enquanto ele se aproximava da cama, tentando captar o seu olhar. Não estava fixo nela, no entanto, apenas no bebê.

"Porque não me avisou?" Ele falou, num tom que gelava e queimava ao mesmo tempo.

"Pensei que estaria ocupado." Ela disse suavemente, baixando os olhos para o bebê adormecido em seus braços. "Não queria te incomodar."

"Não queria me incomodar com o nascimento do meu primeiro filho?" Ele ironizou. "Não pensou que eu acharia isso importante?"

"Não se importou quando estava grávida," ela disse suavemente, passando o dedo mindinho no queixo do bebê.

"Como se atreve," ele murmurou, semi cerrando os seus cruéis olhos cinzentos e levantando o queixo. "Como se atreve a sugerir que não me importava como o meu filho? Era você, mulher, com quem não me importava."

As palavras não doeram tanto quanto ela pensou que doeriam. Ele partiu quando não houve nenhuma resposta e ela viu como alertas e concentrados olhos azuis fixaram nos dela.

E foi aí que chorou, rezando para qualquer deus que pudesse ouvir, para que nunca tivesse que ver o olhar de puro ódio que havia recebido do pai refletido naqueles olhos.

Ela viu o filho se tornar uma criança, do arrastar vulnerável no chão para o engatinhar e, finalmente, para os inseguros, mas efetivos passos. De gorgolejos para gritos e, por fim, para palavras.

Assustava-a o quanto Draco crescerá para parecer com o pai, desde os lisos, soltos e longos cabelos claros até aos manipuladores e repreensivos olhos. Havia, no entanto, uma coisa que diferenciava o rapaz de Lucius: a pequena covinha na sua bochecha, quando ele sorria.

E ele estava sempre sorrindo, ao menos quando o seu pai não estava por perto.

Ela estava na sala da estufa, observando-o a brincar no jardim, por volta de seu sexto aniversário, sorrindo discretamente de sua determinação. Ele tinha as bochechas sujas e testa franzida, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto andava em círculos.

Ouviu a porta da frente bater e saltou, sabendo que era o marido e desejando que não estivesse com um humor terrível. Ela odiava ver o sorriso de Draco murchar em sua face ao correr para abraçar o papai e encontrar apenas uma cara dura e um toque em sua cabeça.

Draco correu para a estufa, agarrando uma mão cheia de flores á sua frente e, orgulhosamente, oferecendo-as, dizendo, "Olha o que apanhei para você, mamãe! Não são bonitas?"

"São," ela disse, com um sorriso quente e um beijo em sua bochecha. "Muito obrigada, Bebê. Elas são perfeitas para a jarra na cabeceira da cama da mamãe. Vão ficar lindas ali."

"Sim, lindas. Como você."

Ela acariciou suavemente o seu longo e loiro cabelo, enquanto ele a olhava com amor e admiração. Finalmente, ela ajoelhou-se e envolveu o menino em um abraço, aspirando o cheiro de raios de sol, terra e alguma coisa doce que era apenas encontrada em crianças.

"Amo você, Bebê."

Sentiu Draco sussurar, entre seu cacheado cabelo de um loiro mais escuro, "Também te amo, mamãe. Sempre e para sempre."

Ela fez tudo o que podia para não chorar.

"Draco. Venha."

Ela estremeceu o filho se soltou de seu abraço, os olhos a brilhando de excitamento enquanto saia da estufa, gritando, "O pai está em casa! O pai está em casa!"

Ela sabia que não devia, mas sempre que ouvia o marido se dirigir a Draco daquela maneira, ela suspeitava do pior. Sabia que Draco era ainda novo e sabia que o seu marido era muito cauteloso quanto a isso, mas nunca soubera o que Draco era obrigado a fazer.

O que Draco era obrigado a ver.

Após esperar por Draco até muito depois do pôr - do- sol, ela retirou-se para a sua ala, trocando de roupa e indo para a cama. Subiu na cama lentamente, abraçando a si própria debaixo das cobertas e chorando por seu filho. Chorando porque não sabia o que fazer para o proteger do pai.

A porta se abriu e ela se voltou, olhando a pequena silhueta loira, a delicada mão pousada na maçaneta. "Mamãe? Está acordada?"

"Sim Bebê, claro que estou acordada," ela sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas, sentando-se, levantando os braços para ele. "Vem aqui. Teve um pesadelo?"

Draco concordou contra o seu peito, fungando. Deslizou para o lado e lhe deu espaço na cama, apoiando a cabeça dele em seu peito, sabendo que o som do bater de seu coração o acalmava.

Logo, ele tinha adormecido e, por um momento, ela se convenceu que tudo ia ficar bem. Convenceu-se que ele seria um rapaz normal e feliz, tal como todos os outros. Convenceu-se de uma realidade que nunca existiria.

Ela observou o seu rosto durante todo o caminho para King's Cross, tentando achar alguma emoção ali. Ele quase que havia dominado a face sem expressão do pai, com exceção dos olhos. Foi ali que ela encontrou medo. Os seus olhos focaram nos dela e ela pode ver um pouco de medo ali, quase sufocado, mas desesperado para se libertar e correr solto.

O seu marido estava com eles, sentado ao lado de Draco e batendo os dedos longos na bengala, olhando para todos os lados menos para os dois ocupantes do carro.

O motorista os havia deixado em King's Cross e ela, pegando a sua bolsa, que continha o malão encolhido de Draco, saiu primeiro do carro, sendo seguida rapidamente por Draco e, depois, pelo marido.

Estendeu a mão para Draco segurar, havendo ali muitas pessoas de um lado para outro e temendo que ele se perdesse. Quando ele não o fez, ela olhou para baixo, para ele e ele estava olhando para ela, o medo ainda nos seus olhos enquanto ele negava com a cabeça.

Ela olhou para o lado ao sentir os olhos começarem a arder, procurando pelo espaço entre as plataformas nove e dez.

Contudo, quando passava a barreira, ela o sentiu segurar seu dedo mindinho e o seu coração pulou.

Quando os três passaram para a plataforma, ela e Draco se separaram, enquanto ela tirava o malão e o punha de volta ao tamanho original, ele foi arrastado para ao lado pelo pai. Ela não pôde ouvir o que era dito, mas podia dizer pela firmeza do maxilar e pela determinação no olhar dele, que não podia ser nada bom.

Ouviu um bang e notou dois rapazes que pareciam ter a mesma idade de Draco, surgirem de King's Cross, um que era obviamente um Weasley e o outro, que era ainda mais evidente, o _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_.

Os seus olhos se voltaram para o filho e notou que ele também o tinha visto. Seus olhos eram, uma vez mais, as janelas das suas emoções. Não podia dizer exatamente o que ele estava pensando, mas parecia uma espécie de desejo inocente, desejando alguém tão solitário quanto ele.

A julgar pela integração do _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ com o garoto Weasley, Draco já havia sido derrotado.

Draco se dirigiu a ela, os seus olhos ainda seguindo Potter. Ela se ajoelhou, aparências que fossem para o inferno e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, sussurrando, "Vai ficar bem, Bebê. Não fique assustado. Apenas escreva para a mamãe se sentir sozinho. Vai voltar no Natal, então..."

"Narcissa, por favor, está fazendo uma cena," Lucius murmurou por entre os dentes, mas ela não prestou atenção e colocou um beijo em cada bochecha de Draco.

"Adeus mãe," Draco disse, sorrindo tristemente para ela e arrastando o seu malão com ele. "Escreverei para você assim que chegar lá."

Enquanto o via seguir seu caminho até o enorme e vermelho comboio, o fato dele ser tão pequeno lhe atingiu. Ele ainda era uma criança, tinha ainda tantos anos de felicidade para desfrutar.

Felicidade que, provavelmente, seria sugada pelo homem ao lado dela.

Os anos passaram e Draco cresceu física e psicologicamente. Ela sabia que ele nunca seria um rapaz grande, era alto e esguio e tinha presença e charme irradiando dele. Os seus olhos eram, agora, sempre frios, iguais aos do pai, mas tinha sempre um pequeno sorriso para lhe dar.

O verão antes de seu quarto ano em Hogwarts veio e o pai estava sempre ocupado, deixando Draco passar mais tempo com ela, o que a agradou e pareceu não incomodar ao filho.

Haviam passado anos desde que falavam, como quando ele era mais novo, sobre os seus sonhos e ambições. Ele estava mais quieto que ela se lembrava dele ser, sentando-se silencioso á frente dela e a estudando com os seus olhos afiados.

Em seu colo tinha um livro, que havia sido deixado pelo pai antes de sair, um livro que ainda não abrira. Olhou para a capa, parecendo inseguro de si mesmo.

"Gostaria de ir a algum lugar comigo, Bebê?" Ela disse suavemente, observando o seu corpo ficar tenso enquanto ela falava.

"Eu realmente gostaria que parasse de me chamar assim, mãe," ele disse cortante. "Não sou um bebê. E não quero ir a lugar algum."

"Ok," ela disse mansamente, olhando para longe dele por um momento. "Então, como está indo a escola?"

"É escola, mãe," ele disse, gesticulando com as mãos. "É o mesmo que tem sido sempre. Com relação a Potter."

Ela sabia que aquele nome iria se manter por toda a conversa, sempre o fazia. E olhou Draco discursar acerca do _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_, um fogo em seu olhar com o qual ela estava muito familiarizada. Estava ávido pelo rapaz. Pensava mais no rapaz que em qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, mantinha mais sentimentos em seu coração por ele que por qualquer outra pessoa.

Era um alívio ver o fogo. Era tão diferente do gelo.

Ele falou até que o pai voltou para casa e o chamou, "Draco. Venha."

Ele falou até ela sentir o laço entre os dois se quebrar mais uma vez.

E, novamente, ele cresceu para se tornar um homem bonito. Manteve o cabelo longo e, agora, solto um pouco acima da gola das suas camisas. Parecia exatamente igual ao seu marido naquela idade, apenas mais delicado. Aonde o pai tinha um forte maxilar, ele tinha um pequeno, quase feminino.

Aonde o seu pai era cruel, ele ainda era flexível. Colocava uma boa máscara, mas ela sabia que não era igual ao pai, nunca seria igual ao pai.

Ao menos, ela esperava que não fosse.

O seu marido tinha partido indefinidamente, quando foi preso pelos anos anteriores com suas atividades com os Comensais da Morte.

Draco lentamente havia se tornado obcecado pelo _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_. Em todas as cartas que lhe mandava de Hogwarts, o rapaz era mencionando, até que um dia não foi mais.

Depois daquela carta, nunca mais foi mencionado novamente. Ela se questionou sobre o que teria acontecido, mas não perguntou. Não queria que o filho desconfiasse que ela sabia.

O Natal veio e Draco perguntou se podia trazer um convidado. Ela pensou que sabia quem ele traria e sorriu um pouco ante o pensamento.

O rapaz não era como o seu pai.

O Natal foi um acontecimento desconfortável, mas eventualmente agradável. Ela nunca vira o seu Bebê tão feliz antes ou depois.

Ele se graduou em Hogwarts, tornou-se um Auror, ajudou o _Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu_ na sua luta contra o Lorde das Trevas. Seu pai não teria ficado satisfeito, caso tivesse sobrevivido a Azkaban. Ela presumiu que tinha se suicidado. Ficou triste, mas não de coração partido. O seu amor por ele havia desaparecido há muito tempo atrás.

Mas estava orgulhosa do seu Bebê e manteve isso para si mesma. Sentava-se na estufa e relembrava as memórias que tinha dele brincando no jardim, perseguindo borboletas e coelhos e apanhando flores para ela.

Algumas vezes chorava, outras não. Na maioria das vezes, apenas relembrava.

Após divagar em suas memórias até muito depois do pôr-do-sol, retirou-se para a sua ala, trocando de roupa e indo para a cama. Subiu na cama lentamente, abraçando a si mesma debaixo da cobertas e chorando pelo filho. Chorando porque não podia o proteger mais.

A porta se abriu e ela se voltou, olhando a silhueta loira alta parada ali, a delicada mão pousada na maçaneta. "Mamãe? Está acordada?"

"Sim Bebê, claro que estou acordada," ela sussurrou, limpando as lágrimas, sentando-se, abrindo os braços para ele. "O que aconteceu? Porque não está..."

"Ele se foi," Draco chorou, subindo na cama e permitindo que ela o tomasse nos braços. Ela assim o fez, voluntariamente, abraçando o corpo trêmulo contra o seu peito e o embalando - "Ele se foi e não vai voltar desta vez."

Ela o puxou para perto dela na cama e o abraçou enquanto ele se deitava. Queria corrigir o que quer que fosse que o estava magoando, mas sabia que não podia. Sabia que não poderia o ajudar nunca mais.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta dele," Draco murmurou, o seu corpo sendo sacudido por pesados e dolorosos soluços. "Ele não pode ter partido, eu preciso dele..."

E ela simplesmente parou. "O que aconteceu?" Perguntou finalmente, quando o choro de Draco acalmou.

"Voldemort, ele..." Draco disse, antes da sua voz falhar. "Foi um ataque surpresa, nenhum de nós sabíamos o que…E ele…"

E ele parou, os olhos se dilatando e os lábios tremendo. "Ele o matou, mãe. Ele..."

E ela simplesmente parou, lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.

"NÃO ERA PARA ELE MORRER!" O seu filho gritou e ela o abraçou ainda mais apertado. "Era para ele viver, e sangrar, e foder, e lutar."

E ela o abraçou até que ele não tivesse mais lágrimas e ele caiu no sono, quente e cansado e _derrotado, _contra o seu peito.

Quando ela acordou, ele tinha partido. Dois dias depois ouviu que ele matara Voldemort. Quatro noites depois, soube que ele se suicidara.

Era o que ela temia. O seu Bebê era, afinal, igual ao pai.

**Fim**

**N/T**: Aí está, mais uma fic Espero que gostem dela como eu gostei. Pessoalmente, é uma das fics mais belas e tristes que já li. Obrigada á Ivi pela betagem, não sou nada sem vc, lindinha ) E não esqueçam, comentários incentivam a tradutora e a beta ;)

**N/B**: Você não tava brincando quando disse que a fic era triste T-T. De nada, querida. É sempre um prazer! Beijos a todos!


End file.
